


Cursed With Cliches

by bangtan_untold



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Coffee Shop, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Song Mingi, burning hot coffee, kind of a pwp, theres a little plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_untold/pseuds/bangtan_untold
Summary: Kim Hongjoong hated cliches. And yet there he was, living a life full of them. One day in particular, which would later be known as the ‘best day of his life’, was filled to the brim with cliches.Due to not paying attention while walking out the door of a coffee shop, he dumped coffee on to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Who would’ve have believed that the stranger actually was thinking the same thing about Hongjoong?Or, Hongjoong spills burning hot coffee on Mingi, and in an attempt to make up for how bad he fucked up, Hongjoong ends up getting fucked.





	Cursed With Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> uh hello i’m back, and not with what i said i would be with. oops. anyway so yeah uh idk if this is something to be proud of but, correct me if i’m wrong, but i think this is the first actual smut between two members of ateez that has been posted on here. i’ve read through nearly all of the other fics on here and i don’t think i’ve seen any but i could be wrong. and I most definitely did not hunker down to get this done to secure that title, why would y’all accuse me of such a thing?? heh heh yeah so anyway please enjoy and please don’t hate me.  
> also this is not beta read and i barely even proofread it so there’s probably song mistakes, sorry.

Kim Hongjoong hated cliches. And yet there he was, living a life full of them. One day in particular, which would later be known as the ‘best day of his life’, was filled to the brim with cliches. Of course he was in a cute little coffee shop, one that drew people there because it was ‘aesthetic’. Hongjoong didn’t particularly care about the atmosphere or the photo ops, he just cared about the quality of the damn coffee. And honestly, it wasn’t the best coffee he had ever had. But since the caramel blonde man lived right down the street, he frequented the shop, not wanting to go any farther away from the comfort of his apartment than he had to.  
After getting his piping hot Americano, he sat down on a bar stool and sipped it gently while he scrolled through Twitter. A few minutes later he figured that that was enough social interaction for the day. He had spoken to three people and decided to reward his antisocial self by walking out the door while looking on his phone. In an instant, he knew he had made a mistake. He knew what was happening before it fully happened, and he dreaded it. Hongjoong was now down a cup of coffee and the tall stranger in front of him had gained one, on his shirt.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!”  
“Um, well, it’s alright. It happens man,” The unfamiliar boy replied as Hongjoong was frantically handing him the few napkins available.  
“No it’s not! Are you okay? You’re probably burned a little,”  
“It’s okay bro, chill. I’ll be fine,”  
“You really should go to the hospital, the coffee was really hot. I could even take you if you want, you need to do something. At least take of your shirt,”  
“You want me to take my shirt off that bad, huh? But we’re outside,”  
The caramel haired boy finally looked up to meet the eyes of the man he assaulted with a boiling drink. Hongjoong was taken back, to say the least, and even more dread filled him body. Why did he have to spill coffee all over the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Being pansexual meant that he had been attracted to many different types of people over the years, in the at moment Hongjoong think he fell in love. He cursed at himself for falling into the cliche of love at first sight. His face was exceptionally pretty, his body tall and lean, his voice deep. His charming points contrasted each other beautifully, especially the dark blue hair against his milky skin. It wasn’t just the man’s appearance that made him squirm, but his entire aura had Hongjoong hanging open. It just felt right, he had butterflies in his stomach, he felt a spark, and he ultimately decided that he was beyond screwed.  
“What? You’ve got nothing to say?”  
Hongjoong had been caught staring. Well, not even caught per say, he was openly staring directly of the other boy for more than a few seconds, too lost in his thoughts. He thought he might vomit from the anxiety of it all.  
“W-w-well um... see I, I um... No! No I’m not trying to just make you take your shirt off! I’m just worried,”  
“Aw, you know I like that. I like that a cute boy like you is worried about me,”  
“Cute?” Hongjoong squeaked.  
“Um I mean... Oh wait, would you look at the time, I have to go,”  
“Wait!” A small had was placed on a larger arm, “Don’t go! You’re really attractive. Like insanely gorgeous,”  
The taller was laughing at this, making the shorter want to melt into a puddle and be absorbed in the ground.  
“You know what? Fuck you! I’m sorry I misunderstood you, I’m glad you think it’s funny,”  
“Wait wait wait, I’m sorry I’m sorry. I was just laughing because you’re cuter than I thought,”  
Hongjoong hoped the hitch in his breathe wasn’t noticeable.  
“Okay okay how about we start over. I’m Mingi, Song Mingi,”  
“Kim Hongjoong, sorry for dumping my boiling hot coffee on you,”  
“Ah, it’s okay Hongjoong, but I think I might be a little burned. Will you take care of me?”  
“O-of course, um do you want me to take you to the hospital or you could just come to my apartment…”  
“I don’t think I need a hospital, I think you can do enough at your place. Lead the way,”  
Conveniently enough, Hongjoong lived very close so within five minutes the pair had walked to the apartment building. As soon as Hongjoong had unlocked the door and opened it, he had found it closed and back against it. Mingi’s lips were making their up his neck and across his jawline before meaning his own.  
“Mingi, uh, what about, your burns,” The shorter of the two panted, breaking the kiss.  
Mingi chuckled slightly, “Hongjoong, don’t worry about, the coffee wasn’t even hot enough to burn me. I’m completely fine. I just said that as an excuse to get you alone,”  
“That’s exactly what a sexual predator would say, don’t you think?” It was the caramel haired boy’s turn to laugh this time.  
Mingi however, was not laughing, he looked worried even, “Hongjoong… I’m sorry I-”  
“Oh shut up, I’m joking. I’m probably the bigger pervert here,”  
They were back to kissing, with more haste and passion, Mingi’s hands were beginning to room on Hongjoong’s waist. The latter had a firm grasp on Mingi’s shirt.  
"We only have to do this if you want to," Mingi said between kisses  
“What, so now you don’t want to fuck me?”  
“I never said that, I just didn’t want you to feel pressured,”  
“Considering I’m the one that dragged you to my apartment I don’t think you should be worried,” Hongjoong reassured before attacking the taller boy’s neck with wet kisses.  
With that, the two stubbled into the bedroom. Hongjoong pushed Mingi onto the bed and straddled him before reconnecting their lips. The taller man was gripping Hongjoong's firm ass in the hands, kneading him through the layers of clothing.  
"Take these off," He commanded, the caramel haired boy complied instantly. Hongjoong might have seemed confident before but Mingi was definitely in control. After shucking off his skinny jeans and briefs, Hongjoong climbed back on top of the other man. The blue haired boy's hands found themselves back on the former's ass, blunt nails digging into the flesh. His mouth found it's way to a junction of a shoulder, sucking hard.  
"Lets get his shirt off too," Mingi proposed, already trying to peel it off the smaller man.  
"That's no fair, how come I'm naked and you're not?" Hongjoong nearly cringed at how cliche the situation was.  
"You're right baby, I'll undress too," Mingi responded as his pulled the other boy's shirt off fully. He promptly removed his own clothing too.  
Hongjoong felt his dick twitch slightly at Mingi’s body. He wasn’t overly muscular, just enough to prove that he worked out. Exactly the short boy’s type.  
“I hope I fit your standards,” Mingi said with a smirk, he already knew the answer. He began to slowly remove the last thing he was wearing, his boxers, tip of his hard cock peeking out, “I hope this fits your standards too,”  
‘Pretty face, pretty dick’ Hongjoong thought to himself. Mingi was literally exactly his type, it was almost scary. He didn’t think he could wait any longer.  
"There's lube and condoms in the drawer," the caramel haired man announced, pointing to the small bedside table.  
Mingi swiftly leaning over to open the drawer and inspect the contents  
“Just lube and condoms in here?” The taller asked with a smirk evident in his voice.  
Hongjoong groaned, he knew that wasn’t all there was.  
“Let’s see what we have here; large sized condoms, two different types of lube, three different sized dildos, anal beads, and a vibrator. Seems like someone likes things up his ass, huh?” Mingi teased  
“Shut the fuck up and just get on with it,”  
“Alright alright, don’t be such a brat,”  
While Mingi was rifling around the drawer, Hongjoong had positioned himself so his face was buried in a pillow and his ass was up in the air. The former inhaled sharply, not prepared for what he had in front of him. He just wanted to ravish the other boy.  
“Okay baby, so what do you want to do?” He asked despite already having a game plan.  
“Anything Mingi, please just touch me. I need something inside me,”  
“How does my tongue sound? Do you want my tongue in your tight little hole baby?”  
“God, please Mingi, yes, please,” Hongjoong moaned out, starting to sob dryly.  
With a small grunt, Mingi grabbed one of the bottles of lube and clicked the cap open, and mumbled quickly about how the other man is lucky he likes cherry flavor. After drizzling his index finger in a plentiful amount of lube, he wasted no time to plunging the digit inside the boy's puckering asshole. He curled his finger around, almost as if he was exploring inside the boy. He slipped his finger out, earning a complaint in the form of a whine. The blue haired boy quickly added more lube, just to be safe, to his index and middle fingers. He inserted them both and began to scissor Hongjoong open before leaning down to do what they had both been waiting for. He stuck his velvety tongue beside the fingers spreading the smaller man’s hole open. He instantly start to lap everywhere he could. The high pitched moan/ that Hongjoong was letting out were a stark contrast to the rest of his small pants from before. The groans of his name were nothing short of encouragement, and he continued happily licking and sucking at the other’s asshole before remembering the reason they were in that position in the first place. The caramel haired man let out the most desperate moan of all when Mingi remover his tongue but it was instantly replaced with a sigh when two fingers turned into three. Mingi was determine to find the smaller boy’s prostate before they actually had sex. After digging around for a few moments, the blue haired man knew he found what he was looking for instantly  
“God damn it Mingi, there! Right there! Please Mingi fuck me, fuck my tight hole, make me feel good,” Hongjoong pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Okay baby, I will I will. I just need to make sure you’re properly stretched out though, we need to be safe,”  
“If you haven’t noticed, I do this nearly every night. I’m fine, just get inside me idiot,”  
“Idiot? Is that the way you should be talking to someone who’s going to fuck you?”  
“Jesus Christ, Mingi please, please just fuck me, I need it, I need you,”  
The blue haired man couldn’t help but moan at the other boy’s pleads. His voice sounded so good, and suddenly Mingi felt like he needed it too. He quickly ripped open the condom pack that was lying on the bad and rolled on the condom. He picked up the bottle of cherry lube and slathered on a sufficient amount on his cock with one hand, and used the other to stretch open Hongjoong’s hole a little more with his lube covered fingers.  
Hongjoong was laying with his back on the bed, occasionally arching up in pleasure, and his knees up and legs spread. Mingi thought it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He felt so lucky and he really hoped he would get to see that for the rest of his life. Mingi’s own desires and Hongjoong desperate cries eventually took over any domestic thoughts he had had as he lined his cock up to the gaping entrance in front of him.  
"You ready Hongjoong?" the blue haired man asked, with more concern than evident in his voice.  
"Yes, please Mingi, I’ve been ready for so fucking long" Hongjoong whined, impatient as ever.  
The taller boy finally that it was okay to slowly start to push in. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hongjoong.  
Said young man didn’t seem to have the same concerns as Mingi however.  
“Come on Gi, I can take it,” The position they were in allowed him to wrap his legs around Mingi’s waist and pull him. Seconds later, Mingi bottomed out and waited the other to fully adjust before he started to move his hips. But of course, the caramel haired man didn’t have in interest in waiting, and began to try to just his hips and fuck back on Mingi’s cock. The latter gave in and started to give the smaller man what he wanted. It was almost as if they were made for each other, so in sync, bodies responding to each other. Hongjoong almost hated how good he felt, how a man he just met was making him feel such immense pleasure. He also hated that this seemed to aid the concept that he might’ve fallen in love with Mingi as soon as their eyes met.  
He could help but grab the blue haired man’s face and pull him into a sloppy kiss. It was more lewd than the rest of their kisses. Neither one could care if their teeth clashed or if there was too much saliva. Both boys were entirely wrapped up in each other, Mingi assaulting Hongjoong’s prostate and drinking up his moans. Neither one could believe what was happening, couldn’t believe that the other man was real. It was just too good to be true.  
Suddenly, the smaller man broke the string of kisses,  
“Mingi, I’m gonna cum. I need to cum, please,”  
"Me too Hongjoong, I'm almost there. Wait a little more, then we can cum together,” The blue haired man whispered into his ear  
There wasn’t even anything that needed to be said, the two just instinctively knew exactly when to release.  
Mingi pulled out and properly disposed of the condom in the trash can by the bed. Promptly, he flopped next to Hongjoong, who was covered in his own cum. The latter instinctively curled into the side of the larger boy, therefore creating an even stickier mess.  
“That was unnecessary,” Mingi said with feigned annoyance. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. But seriously, that was amazing, you’re incredible Hongjoong,”  
The man in question nuzzled his nose into Mingi’s clavicle in order to try to hide his blush.  
“You’re even more incredible,” he mumbled  
The two young men stayed like that for a while, cuddling and whispering praises to each other before they came aware of the situation.  
“Hey uh, maybe we should shower,” Hongjoong suggested.  
“Together?”  
“If that’s okay with you,”  
“Oh I see. Yes that’s more than fine with me,  
“No you pervert, my ass can’t handle anymore right now. Also do you know how cliche that is??”  
“Okay but do you know what’s even more cliche? The fact that I think I really like you”  
“Me too,” The smaller man replied as he blushed profusely  
“Well in that case, Hongjoong, do you want go out with me?”  
“You know what, I do”  
“Good, because I want to too”  
“Good. I think this can really turn into something”  
“Me too”  
With that, the pair lazily got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Hongjoong couldn’t help but think about the fact that he could add dating after a hook up to the cliches list for day. And if he was being honest, he didn’t even mind. Maybe his ‘curse’ wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go. you’ll probably see me write more stuff for ateez in the future because i absolutely adore them but the next place you’ll see me is either going to be a quick smutty fic of bts and then nct, or vice versa. i’m also working on a probably smut free taekook fic that’s really cute and kinda sad and i love it but you’re gonna have to wait for that for a little bit. but yeah so thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed, and if you didn’t, please don’t be too harsh towards me. constructive criticism is welcome tho (that doesn’t mean i’ll follow it but i will definitely listen to it)


End file.
